Gift of a Lifetime
by variaty of flavours
Summary: An early Christmas present from Reborn, one that Tsuna will NEVER forget. Tiny bit 8YL1827.


Sawada Tsunayoshi, recently turned 23, had received the biggest shock in his life; in front of him stood a harmless present from his malicious former tutor. Who knew this day would come?

Tsuna was expecting the finely wrapped rectangular 'thing' on his king sized bed to stand up and raise a gun to his head. One might say Tsuna was a crazy lunatic, but after living with the cruellest and despicable tutor who threw sharp, pointy, and explosive things at him for years, he learned to accept that there is only a very thin line between his sanity being mentally unstable.

Let us go back to where this all began. Perhaps then we will find out if the world has collapsed and that Evil bunnies are taking over the world.

_Earlier that evening, somewhere in Italy, a figure emerged out of onyx Mercedes Benz. The figure yawned tiredly; his arms stretched upwards, and stepped out of the car. His loose hair whipped around him as the wind blew loudly. Small white fluffs of snow landed lightly into his chestnut locks; his eyes instinctively moved toward his bangs, and dusted the snow off his hair with his right hand. _

_The figure, now officially identified as Vongola's tenth boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pulled his cold feet across the snow that was at least an inch deep. The welfare of his leather shoes were the least of his worries at that moment. Sadly for him, God was not on his side at all. He cursed his father, Sawada Iemitsu, who insisted on buying a luxurious mansion that was 10 miles away from the parking lot. He could only shiver in both his anger and the chill of the cold. His black suit was not helping him get warmer at all whatsoever._

_Tsuna sighed, frustrated with his usual merciless work. He had to deal with negotiations with several major famiglias, and finish his paperwork for all the damage caused by his famiglia, and Mukuro's constant harassment. He was still alive; it was a miracle in the making. He couldn't even be spared on this wonderful Christmas Eve. 'At least it can't get any worse.' He thought. _

_Oh how wrong he was indeed._

_He stuffed his freezing hand into the left pocket in his dress pants. Eagerly searching for his access card, he took it out in one swift and pushed it into the inserting slot. The door opened without resistance, and the delicate sound of the Namimori school's anthem could be heard from the lock mechanism, which took Tsuna by surprise. He was sure he would not permit his cloud guardian to choose the doorbell music. Scratch that, he would NEVER let Hibari near anything that involves music ever again. _

_The automatic door slammed shut just after Tsuna stepped in, an echo flew across the other side of the mansion and back. The brunette stomped a good few times to rid clumps of snow from his shoes. He shook his head, allowing the remaining snow on him to pile up on the marble floor. He felt restless, his eyes lids ready to block all light from his view. However, it would not be civil to collapse in the main hall. He gathered up the rest of his strength and dragged himself up to the bedroom._

_No one was there to greet him as he expected. Unlike those mushy romantic movies shown on television where the man was greeted by his adoring partner, Tsuna had no one special yet._

_Why not? What does our cute, mega rich, and mighty Vongola lack to successfully catch a fish? The problem lies not in the fish, but in the catcher himself._

_After leaving Japan to fulfill his duties as a real mafia boss, he had little to no contact with any females, excluding Chrome of course; however, the meetings all involved business matters. Besides, Tsuna's inability to actually feel affection for a female was the biggest obstacle in his love life. He rarely finds any women attractive, the last being his first crush. The small ticking from his swiss watch brought him back to reality, and away from his tired and muddled brain. He carried on his journey up red carpeted stairs, knowing that it was not the time to wonder about his own sexual orientation. (Tuna is not ready to come out of the closet. XD)_

_The mansion Tsuna lived in might belong to him, but all of his 6 guardians were granted a special room each. Whether they stayed or not was their own choice. Three of the guardians that stay often had been Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo. In fact, it seemed as if they were unwilling to leave him alone! Gokudera had grown mature over the last couple of years, especially with his looks - Too bad he never got over his fetish for skull-related accessories. Maturity meant that Gokudera could handle endless hardships faced in adulthood; that did not mean his protectiveness for his Tenth disappeared. In fact, his loyalty had increased by tenfold, though Tsuna thought it was impossible compared to his younger storm guardian's enthusiastic dedication for him in the past. Where did his passion to serve Tsuna like a god come from? On several occasions, Tsuna found himself imagining his right-hand man more rational and calm toward him. He merely chanted silently to himself that it was unthinkable._

_Now Yamamoto was a completely different matter at hand. Could his best swordsman be anymore carefree? Even after moving to Italy with the rest of the guardians and encountering gruesome foes, he had the guts to continue laughing happily. To Tsuna, his rain guardian was an enigma that he just couldn't understand. Then again, he couldn't seem to understand any of his guardians._

_Tsuna's shoulder slumped lower as he finally arrived to his destination. He turned his head slowly to the left, his dull eyes came across a long and painfully bright hall. He gazed at the room next to his; the ever so closed door stared back at him. He concluded that God had decided to play a sick joke when he was placed in the room next to his vicious guardian. On second thought, the brunette somehow knew the sleeping arrangement had something to do with Reborn._

_Tsuna made no gesture, as if he was frozen in time. It was definitely not wise to make any sound near his cloud guardian, as Hibari personally educated him of that (no doubt it was a painful process). Moreover, Tsuna was not prepared to face the infamous catchphrase "I will bite you to death" from his cloud guardian for creating a ruckus. More importantly he did not want to face what came after that._

_When his room neighbour emitted no sound, he automatically assumed that Hibari was away somewhere. After all, everybody else had plans that evening. _

_Gokudera was hospitalized after ingesting 7 plates of poison cooking (for obvious reasons). The poor fellow was tied up and secured in a warehouse by his sister two days prior to Christmas Eve. Bianci wanted to spend the holiday with him so much that she unintentionally stuffed as much food as possible down his throat. The outcome was not so pleasant._

_Yamamoto went back to Japan to visit his father. He was probably the luckiest of the bunch._

_Mukuro and Chrome went on an undercover investigation mission. Tsuna had purposely set it up to get the pineapple head bastard out of his hair. He requested Chrome to prevent Mukuro from coming back for a good week or two, which the female mist guardian could not refuse._

_Ryohei decided to train in the mountain for 2 months. Apparently life in Italy was not EXTREME enough for his liking. Tsuna was thankful too. He could avoid hearing his energetic Oni-chan's deafening shouts. He could perceive the sound of birds chirping again!_

_Lambo returned to Sawada residence to celebrate Christmas. Tsuna would have been there too, if he didn't have an urgent matter at hand that must be completed as soon as possible. What were the chances that his cloud guardian would sacrifice Christmas Eve inside the mansion? Unfortunately, Tsuna made a bad assumption. A terrible mistake our lovely Vongola will soon realize._

_With his access card, he once again unlocked a steel door in his massive mansion, but this one led to his humongous sleeping quarters. Tsuna briskly walked up to the softest king size bed in Italy and crashed face down on top of it. The smell of orange lingered on the peach lavender coloured bed sheets, but there was also a whiff of pineapple as well. The frilly pink pillows that were once stacked neatly were strewn over his bed due to the impact of our mafia boss. Tsuna took a deep breath, his dry lips and rosy cheeks made him look feverish. He lay there like he was a rock, unwilling to leave the warm haven. _

_It was only then did the brunette consciously recognize something that did not belong. A hard object is poking his stomach which forced Tsuna to stand up against his will. He uncovered the strange item, examining the small damage from his carelessness. At first, there was an expression of curiosity, but it did not last long. The relaxed face turned upside down; a frown was visibly there when he found Reborn's signature on the package's card. _

Back to current situation

The card was flipped open, revealing neat Japanese cursive writing

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_Open it in the next five seconds or feel my bullet piercing into your head. Ciaossu_

_-Reborn_

Tsuna couldn't help but to scan his room in every direction possible. Could Reborn be in his room at this very minute? Nothing good could come from a present that Reborn sent. One side of his subconscious refuses to open of the gift, but his other side refuses to risk having his brain splatter into pieces. In addition, he did not want to put his life on the line just because he sensed doubt. It would not be a pretty sight if he disobeyed the sadistic infant, even if he was no longer Reborn's student.

_The threats work every time_, an infant chuckled at some pub in Russia.

Anyway back to what I was saying, Tsunayoshi ripped the thin wrapping paper, unveiling a book underneath. For some odd reason it looked like a photo album (no shit Sherlock, because it IS a damn photo album. The 8 years have yet to cure Tsuna's lack of observation skills)

Tsuna hesitated as he reached for the front cover; a part of him screamed for him to stop before it was too late, but once again he ignored it. What came next was totally unexpected.

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!" The shriek could be heard in every part of the mansion. The sound resonated around the den, into the hall, and over steel doors. It should be classified as the world's loudest screech in the genius book of world records, second to none. It was definitely a frightened scream. Even Hibari, who was lying on his bed, snoozing away, agreed. The cloud guardian had been disturbed in his sleep, which made him quite grumpy. As a result, he was looking forward to beat the crap out of the herbivore that dared to awaken him.

Prepared for combat, the ebony haired male raised his tonfa against the bedroom door where the sound originated. With some rough contact and abuse, the door broke into smithereens. He stood where he was, a scowl clearly visible on his face. In front of him rested the one herbivore he came to admire over the years, though he would never admit it. He smirked instantly the second he sensed fear from his prey. Before him was an infamous Mafioso, one that claimed to be ruthless and powerful, who possesses power and support from his famiglia, cowering in fear. Sawada Tsunayoshi was just so interesting.

Panicking was the number one plan Tsuna had formulated in his mind. He did not expect to see his cloud guardian right before his eyes. At first, he was scared out of his pants. It was obvious that Hibari was extremely irritated, and his smirk made it gazillion times more sinister. You would think Tsuna overcome his uneasiness around his independent cloud guardian, but Hibari has the tendency to beat him up into a pulp regularly.

He sat on the bed, begging for forgiveness. "Hibari-san, I am sooo sorry I woke you up. I really really didn't mean to."

"Then explain yourself herbivore, or I will bite you to death." Oh snap. What to do? What should he do!?

As an uncanny silence fell, Tsuna unconsciously moved his head toward the photo album on his lap. His face turned ten shades of red, and in a comical way, his ears were smoking.

Hibari raised his brow, suddenly curious to the herbivore's change of behaviour. Tsuna looked as if he was ready to explode. The source must have been from the book, and Hibari was determined to find out.

"Hand over the book now herbivore," Hibari firmly commanded as he narrowed his eyes. He was not satisfied with the creature's reply.

"No Hibari-san, stay away!" Tsuna sudden outburst annoyed the ebony haired male even more. He backed away from his position as Hibari approached.

"I say give it to me NOW," Hibari hissed louder as he strode closer toward the brunette.

"Never!" Tsuna backed away so far that he fell off his bed.

"Oww... That hurts," he whined as his hand rubbed viciously on his throbbing head.

The cloud Guardian took advantage of the fall and swiftly snatched the album from Tsuna's bed. He calmly flipped over the first page, and then the next and the next.

Tsuna, on the other hand, watched in horror. Hibari's expression was unreadable; at first his grey eyes widen, then he looked like he wanted to torture someone, and finally a slight smile formed from his lips. An actual smile, his death was imminent. He was a goner! Panic little chicken, panic!

While Tsuna was on the verge of insanity, Hibari came closer. He bobbed his head near the herbivore's ear, his warm breath tickled Tsuna's scarlet ear. Vongola flushed even harder as he tried to keep his rapid heartbeat and nervous trembles under control. However, he was not prepared when a smooth melodic voice whispered two breathtaking questions into his extremely flushed ears

"Are you stalking me, Sawada Tsunayoshi? If you wanted me so badly, why not ask?"

The mighty Vongola the tenth, the invincible flame man, fainted right there and then. What was the cause? Nobody knew. Some argued that his brain fried from humiliation, others claim that Tsuna got too excited. Only those who saw the book had a good idea why.

What was in the book you ask? It was treasure beyond all, an fangirl's dream collection item. The best thing invented since dispensable soap! It was a series of photos taken of Hibari in every direction (all 361 degrees) and location (let your imagination wander!). One photo showed Hibari in his bedroom, his white silky shirt exposed that of his sexy chest. The furry, yellow bird on his messy curls has made him a charming prince.

Another photo illustrates Hibari seated in a hot spring, wearing the cutest blush. Beads of trickling sweat rolled down his sensitive, pale body, lower and lower. It was needless to say the album contained enough explicit pictures for any girl, if not man, to faint at the spot.

It is amazing how Tsuna resisted so long. The final hit from Hibari himself must have knocked the living daylight out of him.

Tsuna may be in a comatose state after that, but he continuously cursed his spiteful former tutor in his overloaded cranium. As if his thoughts have reached, Reborn, who exited the pub in Russia, answered.

_Merry Christmas to you too, Dame-Tsuna._

Sawada Tsunayoshi, still 23, twitched impulsively.


End file.
